Amores como el nuestro
by C.paz
Summary: Paso a paso se construyen las mejores historias de amor. Paso a paso se construye una historia sin final...


_**Amores como el nuestro.**_

-Draco, ¿Recuerdas que el sábado fui a una fiesta sin ti, porque no quisiste ir?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, fue hace tres días y yo preferí quedarme en casa a estudiar. ¿Por qué lo mencionas, Harry?

-Pues, tú sabes cómo son las fiestas de Seamus… Y pues…

-Harry, detente. No quiero escuchar.- Por la mente de Draco, sólo pasaba una posibilidad de cómo continuaría la charla, y no quería terminar la conversación sin su novio. Soltero. Porque no lo soportaría, y menos ahora que al fin, después de catorce meses, había reunido el valor necesario para al fin decirle, completamente de corazón, que está enamorado. Que lo seguiría al fin del mundo si fuese necesario.

-Y pues, estaba bailando con un chico.

-En serio, no es necesaria la explicación. Sólo dilo.

-Pero quiero explicarte, para que entiendas el porqué. ¿Me dejarás continuar?- Luego del asentamiento del rubio, continuó.- Bien, estaba bailando con un chico, y la música cambió, se escuchaba una salsa, no conocía la canción, así que la escuché atentamente mientras bailaba. Y de repente pasó, solo pasó, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo.

-Harry, ya dejémoslo por la paz ¿Quieres? Mientras menos palabras, me será más fácil asimilarlo.

Pero el moreno, ignorando a su novio, solo sacó su reproductor mp3 de su bolsillo y le pasó un auricular a Draco, quien a todas luces no entendía nada; y todo gracias a Harry, quien usó todo un maldito juego de palabras para enredarlo.

-Como te decía, solo pasó. Dejé a ese chico bailando solo, porque no podría compartir la canción con nadie que no fueras tú. Solo… Solo escucha con atención cada frase.

_Amores como el nuestro quedan ya muy pocos._

_Del cielo caen estrellan sin oír deseos…_

Y Draco no pudo evitar recordar. Recordar cada hermoso momento vivido con Harry en este año de relación.

Ambos habían decidido acampar, una experiencia "extrema", irse a la parcela de los Malfoy por un fin de semana, solo ellos. Todo el día había sido perfecto, un agradable almuerzo preparado por ambos, refrescarse en la piscina durante la tarde, dedicarse palabras de amor y obsequiarse besos entre caricias inocentes, pues llevaban solo cuatro meses de noviazgo, y Harry no quería apresurar a Draco, no lo hizo para ser presentado con sus suegros, y menos lo haría para la primera relación sexual del rubio; y no es que no quisiera, diablos que quería, pero prefería que fuese algo, no preparado, pero tampoco a la rápida por una calentura, sino que fuese perfecto para su novio, una experiencia digna de recordar con emoción. Esa noche, estando recostados en una enorme hamaca, estaban imaginando un futuro perfecto para los dos, en donde nada los separaría, y todo estaría bien en su relación. Tan inmersos estaban en su conversación, que ninguno puso atención a la lluvia de estrellas que tenía lugar sobre ellos, solo tenían ojos para el otro. Tan inmersos estaban los verdes en los plateados, que ninguno analizó que sus sueños para futuro, eran escuchados por una enorme y maravillosa cantidad de estrellas fugaces, que se preocuparían de cumplirlos.

…_Deshojar una rosa ya es cosa de tontos._

_ A nadie le interesan ya los sentimientos…_

Caminar por el parque en el que se conocieron, era un pasatiempo que ambos amaban. Sentarse en la misma banca era parte de ese paseo. Aquel día, decidieron cambiar un poco la rutina, y caminando, inmersos en sus charlas y miradas, llegaron hacia una zona un poco más aislada, se sentaron en el pasto, uno frente al otro. Harry tomó una flor de un arbusto, y se la obsequió a Draco.

-Amor, no será un ramo de mil rosas, pero cada pétalo de ésta rosa, equivale a cien de esos ramos.

-Harry, cualquier cosa que tú me des, es un regalo hermoso.

-Draco, te juro que nunca me separaré de ti, y te prometo que si alguna vez nos separamos, haré hasta lo imposible por volver a tu vida.

-Te prometo que si nos separamos, te buscaré por todo el mundo, y no me rendiré hasta tenerte a mi lado.

-Te Amo.

-Te quiero mucho.

Esa fue la primera vez que Draco oía una frase que lo llenara tanto, que lo hiciera tan feliz; pero aún no se sentía capaz de responder de la misma manera. Solo fue capaz de bajar su mirada, porque no podría decirle a su novio que lo amaba, no podría mirar esos magníficos ojos verdes y mentirle. Para Harry no era igual, pues amaba al rubio, y no descansaría hasta oír de sus labios aquellas palabras que tanto anhelaba, y cuando al fin lo hiciera, no permitiría que no volvieran a salir.

-Hey, mírame.- Tomándolo del mentón, levantó el rostro de su novio.- Te conozco, sé que no puedes decírmelo aún, pero te voy a esperar hasta que sea necesario. Porque eso es el amor para mi, ser capaz de todo por el otro.

Y cerrando su compromiso, se besaron. No con urgencia, no con necesidad, sino con una ternura inigualable, cerrando la promesa antes dicha.

-Hey, Harry.

-¿Si?

-Repítelo.

-¿El qué?

-Lo que me dijiste.

-Te Amo.

-En ti suena hermoso.

…_Como los unicornios, van despareciendo…_

_ Amar es hoy tan fácil, solo es cosa de un beso…_

Solo dos meses de noviazgo, y Harry casi lo dice, casi le dice "Te amo" sin pensarlo, incluso sin sentirlo. Incluso en un mal momento.

-¡No! ¡Entiende que no!

-¡Sólo dime porqué!

-Porque… Porque aún es muy pronto.

-¡Dos meses!

-¡Sí! Para mí aún es muy pronto.

-Pero nos conocemos desde antes.

-Bueno; si te gusta bien, y si no, hasta aquí no más y la puerta es bien ancha.

-Pero yo te…

-¡No! No lo digas. Sabes que no es así.

-Pero es lo que siento.

-No, no es lo que sientes. Aún no puede ser.

-Y según tú ¿Por qué no?

-Porque realmente es muy pronto; y de verdad no creo que sea posible que alguien se enamore en solo dos meses. Eso es enamoramiento, no amor real.

-…

-…

-Lo siento.

-No importa. Solo dilo cuando sea real, cuando en serio sientas que esa personas, sea o no yo, te haga falta hasta para respirar, no antes. Además, nunca lo digas por primera vez en medio de una pelea, Harry, no es lindo.

-Perdón, Draco.

…_Un amor como el nuestro no debe morir jamás._

_ Amores como el nuestro cada vez hay menos._

_ En los muros casi nadie pinta corazones…_

Seis meses. Veinticuatro semanas. Ciento sesenta y ocho días de un hermoso noviazgo. Draco demostraba a todo el mundo que estaba feliz, que no le hacía falta nada más en la vida para sentirse completo. Aquella tarde, el día de su cumple mes, fueron a su parque; sí, porque era suyo, solo de ellos, de nadie más. Se alejaron un poco de la vista de todos, y se sentaron bajo un gran árbol, cerca de un rosal.

-Hey, Harry.

-¿Si?

-Repítelo.

-¿El qué?

-Lo que me dijiste.

-Te Amo.

-En ti suena hermoso.

-Decírtelo es hermoso.

Ese fue el primero de muchos "Te Amo" que el rubio escucharía del moreno. Uno, dos, tres, muchos besos tiernos después, Harry sacó una navaja de su bolsillo, y comenzó a marcar el árbol, a vista, paciencia y emoción de Draco. Fue una escena bastante emotiva, horas después, decidieron que ya era hora de partir.

En la corteza se leía claramente:

_"Draco y Harry…_

_ Seis primeros meses…_

_ El comienzo de toda una vida."_

…_Ya nadie se promete más allá del tiempo._

_ De sábanas mojadas hablan las canciones._

_ Como Romeo y Julieta, lo nuestro es algo eterno…_

En un comienzo todo era complicado. Una relación secreta, bueno, casi, pues los mejores amigos de Harry: Hermione y Ron, lo sabían; así como los mejores amigos de Draco: Pansy y Blaise. Pero fuera de ellos, nadie. Obviamente muchos tenían sus dudas, pero no querían que todos supieran, en especial los padres de Draco. En la escuela era realmente difícil pasar desapercibidos, puesto que el padrino de Malfoy era el profesor de ciencias, y uno de los mejores amigos de los padres de Potter, era el profesor de matemáticas; pero tenían la excusa perfecta: Ron y Hermione son pareja; Blaise y Pansy igual; Hermione la mejor amiga de Pansy, por lo que nadie veía extraño que se juntasen.

Solo a los tres meses de relación, Draco decidió que no quería esconderse más, quería a Harry, y quería demostrarlo sin importar quien los viera.

-Amor, quiero conocer a tus padres.

-¿Estás seguro, Draco?

-Sí.

-Está bien. Hoy estás invitado a cenar.

-Mamá, papá… Les presento a Draco. Mi novio.

-Buenas noches, Sra. Lily, Sr. James.

-Llámame Lily, querido.

-Está bien.

-Bueno, querido yerno, pasemos a cenar.

-Con permiso, Sr. Potter.

-James. Dime James. Ahora eres parte de la familia.

Con la familia de Harry, la cosa había sido fácil. La familia a Draco era otro tema. A los tres días de ser presentado, Draco llevó a Harry a su casa.

-Madre. Padre. Él es Harry Potter.

-Hola, querido. ¿Son amigos?

-Es mi novio, madre.

Decir que el rostro de Lucius se desencajó es poco, su rostro se desfiguró completamente, pero se compuso inmediatamente al ver la cara de preocupación de su hijo, y el pellizco de Narcissa. Acto seguido, Lucius extendió su mano a Harry, para saludarlo correctamente.

-Lucius, un gusto.

-Narcissa, un gusto.

-El placer es todo mío, señores.

Luego de eso, todo fue para mejor, el único momento incómodo, fue cuando, durante la cena, Lucius cuestionó a Harry sobre sus intenciones con Draco, pero afortunadamente, luego de tragar con dificultad, Harry se recompuso y contestó con una gran seguridad.

-Amarlo y hacerlo feliz. Es todo lo que quiero para Draco.

…_Estar enamorado es darse por completo._

_ Un amor como el nuestro no debe morir jamás._

_ Amar y ser amado, es darse por completo…_

Siete meses y medio de un romance platónico, y Draco ya no quería esperar ni hacer esperar más a Harry. Sentir que ya estaba listo al ciento por ciento es mentir, porque sí había nervios. Siempre los habrá para cualquier tipo de primera vez, en especial para esa, pero ¿Qué podía hacer contra ese sentimiento? Pues sentía que ya era el momento, que dar ese paso en su relación era importante. En ningún momento pasó por su mente que sería para que Harry no busque en otro lo que no encontró en él, porque ya se lo ha demostrado en incontables ocasiones que no lo ha engañado nunca y que tampoco lo hará; sino que Draco ya sentía que era el momento justo… Su relación estaba en su mejor momento hasta ahora, Harry ya le había dicho que lo ama, hace más de un mes que escucha esas mágicas palabras todos los días, no discutían hace ya tiempo y todo era semi perfecto, sólo faltaba algo, y Draco estaba seguro que dar ese paso los llevaría lo más cercano posible a la perfección que busca en una pareja.

Aquel día, Draco se ausentó a la escuela para poder llevar a cabo la sorpresa que tenía preparada para su novio.

-Buenos días, Sra. Lily.

-¡Draco! ¿No fuiste a la escuela?

-No, la verdad es que quiero darle una sorpresa a Harry, y por eso estoy aquí.

-¡Oh! Pues pasa, pasa. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Pues… Le tengo unos regalos que, si usted me permite, quisiera dejárselos en su habitación.

-Claro que sí, querido. ¿Vendrán luego de que Harry salga de clases?

-Ese es el plan.

-Pues, ya sabes cuál es su habitación.

-Gracias, permiso.

-Eh, Draco. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?

-Claro que sí.

-Mira, no es de entrometida, pero… ¿Ustedes aún no han tenido relaciones, verdad?

-Pues…

-Lo supuse. En fin, Harry sale a las 15:00 creo. Pues, supongo que saldré y volveré con James a eso de las 21:00. ¿Hoy te quedarás a dormir, entonces querido?

Con gran sonrojo, Draco estuvo toda la mañana planeando su sorpresa; dejó en la cama de su novio un peluche de regalo, algo pequeño, "_ninguno es una chica como para que sea algo gigante ¿no?_" fue su argumento; dejó un bolso con ropa suya de cambio para el día siguiente "_tengo permiso y no pienso separarme de él, al menos por hoy_", cocinó y salió en dirección a la escuela.

14:50 horas y Draco se encontraba fuera del establecimiento, fumando un cigarrillo para aplacar un poco los nervios que sentía de anticipación. Quince minutos de espera y Draco al fin ve salir a Blaise con Harry. El rubio encaminándose hacia su novio, descubrió tímidamente una sola rosa que le llevaba. Beso de saludo. Despedirse de su amigo. Entrelazar sus manos. Comenzar a caminar sin supuesto rumbo.

-Amor ¿Vamos a tu casa?

-Donde tú quieras.

Como buena suegra que es, Lily Potter no estaba en casa. En la mesa de la cocina había una lasaña, la comida predilecta de Harry, previamente preparada por Draco. Comieron entre risas, las bromas dieron paso a besos. Decidieron ir a ver televisión a la habitación del moreno, quien se sorprendió al ver su nuevo regalo adjunto a una carta, que no pudo ser leída por petitorio del rubio. En algún momento la televisión encendida quedó olvidada.

Entre besos, las cosas comenzaron a subir de temperatura, y como siempre, Harry se detuvo antes de avanzar, pero Draco quiso continuar. Besos llenos de pasión. Manos que intentaban saciar la necesidad de tocar más y más piel. Ropa que comenzaba a estorbar. Desesperación, lujuria, amor y nervios mezclados.

-Draco. Para.

-No, Harry. Yo… quiero seguir.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si es contigo, sí, lo estoy.

-No quiero hacerlo si no estás seguro.

-Harry, te quiero más que a nada en este mundo. Y sí, estoy seguro de que quiero continuar. Estoy seguro que me cuidarás. Estoy seguro si es a tu lado.

-Te amo.

…_Este amor que nos brindamos_

_Merece la eternidad,_

_ Por ser tan puro y sagrado _

_ No debe morir jamás…_

Era una típica fiesta de Seamus; de esas que tiran la casa por la ventana; de esas que con suerte hay espacio para caminar; de esas que tienes que hacer fila para ir al baño; de esas que conoces a cien nuevas personas y que compartes con toda la escuela; de esas que si no te invitaron es porque eres el perdedor de la escuela. Draco conversaba animadamente con Pansy y Hermione, mientras esperaba que Harry volviese del baño, ya a los veinte minutos comenzó a preocuparse, pues en esas fiestas, utilizabas solo diez minutos en la fila. Cuando ya estaba mirando para todos lados intentando ubicar la cabellera morena, Ron y Blaise aparecieron con tragos para todos. Diez minutos más y Harry aún no volvía, de no ser por la llegada de Theodore, Draco hubiese sufrido un ataque cardiaco producto de la desesperación.

-Colega. ¿Tú aún estás de novio con Potter?

-Sí. ¿Por?

-Porque pensé que habían terminado. Amigo, te aconsejo que vayas a buscarlo, porque Terry Boot, lo tiene contra una pared cerca de la cocina.

Rápido, no. Draco prácticamente se tele transportó al lugar donde le indicaron. Efectivamente, Boot tenía a Harry contra una pared, sus caras demasiado cerca. Draco se congeló. Pensó que Harry estaba coqueteándole, aunque sólo por un segundo, luego vio su cara de real pánico. Recordó que podía moverse y que tenía un par de fuertes brazos para apartar a ese imbécil de su novio. Y así lo hizo. Con toda su fuerza le dio un empujón que lo envió lejos de su novio, seguido de un derechazo épico.

-¡No vuelvas a acercarte a MI Harry! ¡¿Está claro?!

-Draco, quiero irme.

-Vamos.

Al salir del lugar, Draco solo atinó a abrazar a su novio, quien desde el incidente estaba demasiado alterado y distante. De algún modo llegaron a su parque y se sentaron en una banca.

-Perdón.

-¿Por qué me pides perdón?

-Por no defenderme.

-Boot esta borracho, y además es más fuerte que tú.

-Pero eso no quita… A todo esto, ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Theodore.

-Gracias amor.

-No agradezcas. Solo respóndeme ¿Pasó algo?

-No. Nunca.

-Si alguna vez pasara ¿Me lo dirías?

-Draco Malfoy. Mírame. Nunca de los nunca podría hacerte eso. Llevamos casi un año, y en serio me duele que pienses eso de mí, pero no importa… Ten por seguro que nunca te sería infiel.

-Harry, no desconfío de ti. Te conozco hace bastante como para saber y tener claro que tu nunca lo harías. Pero entiende que no puedo evitar desconfiar del resto… Es que eres irresistible.

-Jajaja, tonto.

-Pero tú tonto.

-Sí, mío y solo mío.

…_Porque ha pasado de moda_

_Aquel que da serenatas_

_O que regala rosas…_

4 Junio. 23:58 horas. Draco Malfoy se encontraba en su recamara, en el segundo piso de su casa. Esperando que pasaran los dos minutos faltantes para recibir el llamado de su novio deseándole un feliz cumpleaños. Sinceramente, era el único llamado que esperaba.

5 de Junio. 00:00 horas. Draco Malfoy atiende su teléfono al segundo timbre. "_Asómate por tu ventana"_. Ahí estaba Harry Potter, con guitarra en mano.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

Draco siempre pensó que una serenata era algo realmente cursi y para chicas quinceañeras que pasaban su vida viendo películas Disney. No era algo que él esperara. No era algo que él deseara. No era algo que a él le gustase… Pero la excepción a todo era Harry. Ver a su novio bajo su ventana cantándole una y otra canción le pudo. A la mierda las películas de Disney. El príncipe azul no existe y nunca lo hará, pero Draco tiene a su príncipe moreno de ojos verdes.

…_Amor es dar por completo_

_ Todo lo que siente el alma._

_ Es entregarse a la vida si es necesario._

_ Del amor nadie se salva…_

En cuanto la canción terminó, Harry se vio sepultado bajo muchos miles de besos, abrazos, caricias, palabras de amor y risas. Para Draco, de todos los momentos que recordó, este es uno más que sumará a su colección, pero en un lugar especial, pues es este momento el que le recordó todo lo anterior. Esa canción será la que más le recuerde a Harry en el futuro. Esa canción tan bailable, será la que lo haga sonreír cuando no esté con Harry. Esa canción con letra tan hermosa, es la que describe su relación, es la que pone en palabras todo, absolutamente todo, lo que siente cuando ve a su novio, y eso es algo invaluable.

Para Harry, la fiesta de Seamus fue casi una revelación. Si antes sentía que amaba a Draco, ahora es cuando logró cerciorarse que en realidad es así… Tras ocho meses de decirlo a diario, y poco más de seis que lo demuestran físicamente; Harry al fin encontró una canción que pueda demostrar todo lo que siente, todo lo que piensa cuando Draco está en su mente.

-Harry. Cuando… Cuando empezaste a hablar, realmente creí que me ibas a dejar.

-Draco ¿Algún día entenderás que nunca podría ser capaz de hacerlo?

-Lo sé. A veces soy muy tonto.

-¿A veces?

-Idiota. Pero nunca pensé que me dedicarías esta canción.

-Es _nuestra_. Aunque, Dios no lo quiera, ya no estemos juntos… Siempre será tuya y mía, de ambos.

-Te Amo.

-…-

-…-

-¿Es enserio?

-No te mentí nunca con eso. No empezaré ahora… Te amo Harry, al fin puedo decírtelo de corazón.

-¿No es sólo por la canción, o si?

-Desde que llegaste hoy que quiero decírtelo… Te Amo Harry.

-Te amo también, Draco.

Los besos no tardaron en llegar, y aunque no fue necesario demostrarse su amor carnalmente, ambos tenían en claro que estaban juntos tanto en cuerpo como en alma, y que así seguirían por siempre. Ambos tenían claro que nunca se separarían si dependiese de ellos.

Y aunque nunca lo sabrán… las estrellas cumplieron su misión.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
